How Coates Kids Came To Be
by emilyroorose
Summary: A bunch of drabbles of how the kids of Coates Academy came to be there.
1. Drabble 1: Dekka

**So this is going to be a series of gone drabbles about how the Coates kids ended up at well Coates.**

_Dekka_

I've always been defensive. Well, of girls that is. I got into a lot of fights, defending girls. I didn't even realise that I... like... girls. One time when I was sitting under a tree, a girl, Rebecca, I knew her; we where friends I guess? She came up to me and kissed me. Just out of the blue like it was no big deal and totally expected. She said she knew. And that she liked girls too. I was about to say that I don't, but then I realised, I liked the kiss, I liked the kiss alot. So I surprised myself and kissed her again.

When I got home I was extremely happy, so ofcourse my parents were suspicious. I was pretty sure that if I came out of the closet that they would disown me, so I kept it secret, when they asked just saying that it was just good test mark. Although they knew I never much cared for test marks, it grew their suspicion more.

The next day we where dating. Although not many people actually knew. It had been a week since than and it seemed like just another day. I kissed Rebecca in welcome when I saw her like I did every day. Half way through the day I was picked up by my parents. They somehow knew, they said that they will not have a lesbian daughter. They sent me to Coates that day.

**Hope you enjoyed. I wrote this in science along with Diana's. But I'm yet to type that.**


	2. Drabble 2: Diana

**Drabble Two. Please review!**

_Diana_

My mother, she's in hospital, has been for a few years now. She's in a coma, because of me.

My parents, they were yelling one night. I thought they would break up. I never wanted that to happen, I knew kids with divorced parents. They had to alternate between their mother and father. That wasn't going to happen to me. I refused to let it happen to me!

The next morning I awoke to my mother crying. She was sitting on the top of the stairs. I thought she was crying cause her and father where going to break up. But that wasn't the case. I thought if she needed caring for, father would stay with her. So I pushed her down the stairs. Father heard the crash and came running. Mother had hit her head, father called the ambulance, they said she was pregnant. Not only did I put my mother in a coma, but I also killed my unborn brother or sister. It's called a miscarriage. That day I learnt two bad words. Things nobody wants to happen. Divorce and Miscarriage. They kept flying around in my head. I couldn't handle it. I started crying, I was bawling my eyes out on the floor. My father asked what was wrong, I said that it's all my fault, i told him what happened, how I thought they would break up, how i though if she was hurt he'd stay. He said he was sending me to a new school. Where I could stay for a while. I was scared. The plan was to have a good, happy family. Instead I destroyed it. I destroyed it. I wanted to stop the bad stuff from happening but instead I made it worse.

I guess that's what made me cold and heartless. Some things make you, others break you. Its how the world works.

**Next up: Computer Jack**


	3. Drabble 3: Jack

**Wow thanks for all the reviews guys! Love you all! Here's the next one.**

**Drabble Three**

_Jack_

A lot would wonder how a geek like me got send to Coates. But just because your smart doesn't mean you never broke the law. Even the smartest make stupid mistakes. And even the smarted get caught.

It all started when I found a joy in hacking. I hacked things -for my friends mostly- like school report cards and whatnot. Only minor stuff like that. My parents never knew ofcourse. But one day one of my friends' fathers' friend got in trouble with the police. He asked me to help get him out of trouble. But little did I know that would end me up in trouble. I hacked the police records and changed it. But they found me out, called my parents and I was sent to Coates.

I tried hacking Coates to change the form so I didn't have to go here. I didn't want to be send away. But, i guess they where prepared cause that's where i'm stuck now.

**Next up: Drake**


	4. Drabble 4: Drake

**Drabble Four**

_Drake_

For me, going to Coates would be expected. It's a school for troubled kids. Some call me a psycho. A sadistic psycho. But what do you expect; I did shoot somebody to get here. No I didn't kill them, unfortunately.

There was an annoying neighbour. A year younger than me. He would pester me. I had had enough. My father has guns for hunting. I wasn't suppose to touch them, but one day he came around and one of my father's guns was on the table, I picked it up and shot him in the knee. My mother heard the shot and came running. She called the ambulance and the boy's parents. That night, my mother sent me to Coates. And that's where I've been since.

**Next Up: Who do you want? (i dont really have any inspiration at the moment)**


	5. Drabble 5: Brianna

**I had inspiration and wrote 5 more, but i still have to type them. so as requested, Brianna.**

_Brianna_

In a test, one very important test, I cheated. That's basically what landed me here in Coates.

My parents disown cheating. Even if it had been small like on a hide and seek game they would be mad. But I cheated on a test. An important test as I stated before.

It was a math test. I'm ok at math but I didn't study. I had no idea what to do. I guess the stress got to me. I had my phone's calculator app on and had the device under the desk. It really didn't seem that bad at the time.

The teacher saw, she sent me to the principals office. I've always wondered why the world pal was in principal when in fact, they are not your 'pals'. So from there, my parents where called. It was a Friday so I had the weekend off, but not in my case. For me that weekend was spent packing and settling in to Coates.

At least I know not to cheat again.

**Next up: Taylor**


	6. Drabble 6: Taylor

**Got this one up fast. Just cause I feel nice :)**

_Taylor_

My family was rich. I had no need to steal. But that's what I did. It was just there and I didn't have any money on me. Somebody else was going to buy it. If I didn't take it then I would have no time to get home and get money then come back. But it was the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen.

Half of the chain was gold. Three strands of gold metal twisted together. The rest a normal gold chain. In the twists of gold where small diamonds. Who wouldn't want it.

I walked into the shop and sneakily grabbed it from its place in the shelf. But alarms went off. Must be a really precious necklace for alarms to be guarding it. Well they obviously caught me. From there my parents where contacted and then a big lecture about how a young lady like myself should not be stealing and how much I have disowned them. From there it was to Coates. And that's where I am. Cause of one mistake.

**Next up: Do you want Penny, Bug or Caine?**

**Elleshi- of course I know Jenifer Lawrence played in x-men. She played Mystique! Did you miss the whole studies-all-the-actors-and-actresses thing? I even did a report for Rylee on Amandla Stenberg (Rue) cause she wanted to make sure she portrayed Rue properly. If that doesn't say obsessed i can make a list of reasons I'm obsessed!**


	7. Drabble 7: Bug

**As requested: Bug!**

**In english I wrote this for the paragraphs we were writing passed on a picture. The picture was a road with bush on either side.**

_Bug_

How did I land in Coates you say? I ran away from home. I had always been stuck in the house, never any freedom. I just wanted a chance to try to surviving on my own. I mean I could eat bugs to survive in the wild. One night I climbed out my bedroom window. My bedroom was on the second story but I pasted that obstacle easily. After I got out I ran to a bush and hid until I was sure the coast was clear. Then, I ran.

My parents found out I was missing pretty quickly. Then I came to a road where there were police cars. They where looking for me, they took me home. From there I was shipped to Coates. One of the police officers suggested it. Said their child went there. At least at Coates I had a little more freedom. Right?

**Next Up: Penny**

**zboy10- I'm pretty sure most of us have read plague, if not, go read it! Fear comes out soon (for me at a shop it comes out tomorrow! so excited!)**

**Yes you all heard right! Fear comes out tomorrow in my country! And I'm gonna read it early too!**


	8. Drabble 8: Penny

**This ones very short. **_  
><em>

_Penny_

Scaring people was always my thing. But one Halloween I went too far. I pretended I was dead, fake blood and everything. My parents thinking I was really dead screamed and called the police. They where shocked when I walked into the kitchen. They had to cancel the police call and explain the situation.

I was sent to my room and the next day shipped off to Coates. Been there since, and scaring, is still my thing.

**Next up: Caine**

**Check out the story I'm continuing for somebody called Personality Quiz. **


	9. Drabble 9: Caine

**Hai guys! Its been like almost 2 years since I updated this :o**

**I saw this and figured I could just finish it off now, and here it is! So enjoy the final drabble.**

_Caine_

I was always a 'difficult child' to manage. That's what they all said. I don't think I was that hard to deal with...

But one day I guess I pushed too far. I would always be manipulating my fellow students to do stuff that would end up with them in trouble.

I was called to the office one morning to find my adopted parents sitting there with my principal. I demanded an explanation for this, but I was told to sit down._ "I refuse to sit until i get an explanation for this!"_ I had said. The principal sighed and my mother gave him a look of apologies. The principal slid a pamphlet across his desk towards me. On the front it said 'Coates Academy'. As i flicked through it i came to realise what was going on, they where sending me to a school for difficult, rich children like myself. At first I was furious, but than I saw the benefits- a whole lot of new kids to manipulate into doing my bidding.

By the next week I was settling into Coates. The beginning of it all.

**How ya liked it! I haven't written in ages! But I hope this is an improvement from how it was. **

**Catcha! (:**


End file.
